


Over/Under

by HawthorneWhisperer



Series: Childhood Friends AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, but just barely it's pretty tame, making up for the lack of smut in Above/Below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny sequel to Above/Below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over/Under

Clarke turned off her car and swallowed hard.  She had absolutely no reason to be nervous, but she was, because this was the first time she was going to be alone with Bellamy in almost two months.

Two.

Months.

Two months since he’d kissed her while surrounded by his partially-packed house, two months since they’d laid on the floor, kissing like love-struck teenagers until their lips were swollen.  Clarke ended up with a wad of packing tape stuck to her hair and Bellamy was speckled with pieces of packing peanuts by the time she pulled herself away and walked back down the block to her mother’s house, biting her lip and smiling to herself.

Two months since she’d gone back to his house the next day to talk, only to end up pressed to the doorjamb of the kitchen while he popped the button on her jeans and slid his fingers inside her, teasing her until she clenched and shattered around them with his forehead pinned to hers and her nails digging into her biceps.  She  _really_  didn’t want to leave then, but she’d promised her mother they would go to the parade together, and Bellamy was supposed to spend the rest of the weekend with Octavia’s boyfriend’s family.  “It’s okay,” he soothed.  “Because with you, I want to do this  _right_.”  He kissed her slowly and promised he’d see her in a month when the sale closed and he could move.

But then something went wrong with the bank and closing got pushed back two weeks.  Bellamy considered moving anyway, but in the end he decided to stay and keep his job at the bar in the mean time.  “My new job won’t start until September so really, it’s better if I can stay here a little longer,” he explained.  They met halfway at a crappy diner a few times just to see each other, but the infuriatingly well-lit parking lot meant those dinners were just hand holding and and long, leisurely kisses against her car.

And then Bellamy finally managed to move but Octavia decided at the last minute to come help.  Clarke had never been more disappointed to see her friend, especially after Octavia announced she was spending the entire weekend to get him settled in.  “I haven’t told her yet,” Bellamy admitted one night a week earlier when Clarke was curled into her big fluffy bed and he was still in his mostly-empty childhood home.  His voice echoed strangely over the phone and Clarke felt the loneliness settle into her stomach.  “I didn’t know if you’d want me to.”  The self-doubt in his voice made her briefly consider driving back just to see him despite her twelve hour day the next day.

“Of course I want her to know.  But maybe–maybe wait until I’ve left on moving day.  I don’t want her to punch me for not telling her sooner.”

“She’ll just punch me instead,” Bellamy countered, but now she could hear a smile in his voice.

“She will, but you can handle it.”

True to form, Octavia was furious that they kept her in the dark for so long, if the fifteen angry text messages she sent day after he moved were any indication.

_Octavia Blake_

_9:59pm_

_Fuck you_

_Octavia Blake_

_9:59pm_

_You start dating my brother and I have to hear it from him_

_Octavia Blake_

_9:59pm_

_Bros before hoes, bitch_

_Octavia Blake_

_9:59pm_

_Wait that doesn’t really work here but still fuck you_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:00pm_

_And btw I knew something was up because of the way he hugged you good bye_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:00pm_

_So don’t think you got away with it BECAUSE I TOTALLY KNEW_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:00pm_

_Bell says waiting to tell me was his idea but I don’t buy that for a fucking second_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:00pm_

_He always tries to take the fall.  That’s what he does_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:00pm_

_CLARKE GRIFFIN ANSWER ME DAMMIT_

_Clarke Griffin_

_10:02pm_

_I was waiting for the tirade to be over._

_Octavia Blake_

_10:02pm_

_It’s not and it will never be over BECAUSE IT’S BEEN TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME_

_Clarke Griffin_

_10:02pm_

_How hard did you punch him?_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:03pm_

_Pretty fucking hard.  I am a cop now.  I have skillz.  I could make the both of you disappear_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:03pm_

_But I won’t and I want you to remember my mercy_

_Clarke Griffin_

_10:04pm_

_Noted.  And shouldn’t you be going home now?_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:04pm_

_I was going to and then my brother dropped a fucking bombshell and I needed to process_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:04pm_

_He was really nervous tho.  It was kind of hilarious_

_Clarke Griffin_

_10:04pm_

_So are we okay?_

_Octavia Blake_

_10:05pm_

_Of course.  You hurt him I break you but otherwise we’re good.  I still hate you for not telling me sooner tho_

_Clarke Griffin_

_10:05pm_

_I am sorry about that, but we thought it would be better in person.  I love you._

_Octavia Blake_

_10:05pm_

_I love you too.  But still fuck you_

 

Clarke was used to Octavia’s style of communication (mostly threats and swears mixed in with a fierce, unconditional love) but even still, she was glad Bellamy was willing to take that bullet for her.  Octavia in a temper was a fearsome thing to behold.

Clouds hung low over the parking lot in front of Bellamy’s nondescript brick building.  It had been almost a week (six days, to be exact) since she’d spent an entire day lugging boxes up the stairs, muttering under her breath that he really should have picked a building with an elevator.  They were supposed to have their first date on Tuesday (Octavia stayed until Sunday and then Monday evening was a stupid med school mixer that wasn’t officially mandatory but totally was), but Tuesday morning Bellamy’s new job called to tell him one of their bartenders quit unexpectedly and they wanted him to start that night instead next week, and then he ended up working Wednesday and Thursday night too.

So now it was Friday and Clarke was sitting in her car, unreasonably nervous.  It was just Bellamy, but that was the thing–it was  _Bellamy_.  He’d been in her life one way or another since she was five and that made whatever was between them so much more momentous.  It wasn’t doubt that was making her hands tremble ever so slightly, it was certainty.

A certainty so overwhelming it was almost terrifying.

She made her way up the stairs to his apartment and knocked, and when he opened the door he looked almost as nervous as she felt.

“Hi,” he said and stepped aside to let her in.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hi,” he said again and then laughed.  “I said that already, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she agreed and just like that, the tension was broken.  “Why is this so weird?”  Clarke leaned back against the closed door.

“Probably because…well, it’s us.  It’s–it’s a lot.”  Bellamy dropped her gaze and grabbed his wallet.  “So–you said there’s a new pizza place near here?”

“There is.” Clarke took a deep breath and hooked her forefinger through his belt loop.  “Or,” she said pointedly and jerked his hips closer to hers.

“Or,” Bellamy echoed, placing his hands on either side of her head and caging her in with his body.  Clarke tipped her chin up, ready to toss back another retort, but her words died in her throat at the look in his eyes.

He leaned down, agonizingly slow, and brushed his lips against hers.  It was up to Clarke to cuff her hand around the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth.  

It felt like falling and it felt like coming home.  They stumbled through his apartment, trailing clothing, gasping and fumbling and laughing at their own desperation.  His hand spanned her lower back and her teeth nipped his lower lip, and as she sank down on him, Clarke felt like a piece of her she didn’t even know was missing had returned.

It had started raining earlier, just gentle drops splashing against the windows but it was pouring now, a heavy summer rainstorm that pounded against the roof.  Clarke was still draped across Bellamy’s chest while his fingers skimmed up and down her spine.  “When did it start?” Clarke asked.  “For you, I mean.”

Bellamy pulled his head back to look at her.  “When did it start for you?”

“I asked you first,” Clarke protested.

“And I asked you second,” Bellamy countered with a grin.  

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him but gave in anyway.  “Octavia’s graduation party,” she mumbled against his chest, blushing a little.

Bellamy sat up, dislodging her.  “Wait, O’s party?  That was what, four years ago? You’ve liked me for that long?” he teased.

“Yeah, but in my defense, I didn’t–I didn’t really know it.  Yet.  That was just when I realized you were hands–that you were more than Octavia’s brother.”

Bellamy smirked.  “You were going to say it’s when you realized I’m handsome, weren’t you?”

Clarke covered her face with her hands even as Bellamy slid into the cradle of her hips.  “Maybe.”

“Maybe?  Please.  We  _both_  know I’m handsome.”  He tugged her hands away from her face to kiss her sweetly and then rolled to his side, propping himself up on an elbow.  “This is when I’m supposed to say I loved you from the first moment I met you, right?  Well, I hate to break it to you, princess, but you were kind of a pain in the ass at first.”

“Hey now.  I won that spelling bee fair and square.”

“I seem to remember it being a  _tie_ ,” Bellamy said, his smile growing wider.  “But really, I think…after Mom and Jake died, things were tough.  And you were someone who knew what we were going through, but I didn’t have to be responsible for you.  Things were shitty for you and they were shitty for me, and I didn’t have to pretend around you.”  He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“So my senior year of high school?” Clarke prompted.  “That’s a full year before me, idiot.”

“I didn’t say I knew it then,” he corrected.  “But for me…I think that’s where it started.  I don’t think I even really let myself consider it until you showed up at my house, pissed that I was doing what I’d always said I’d do.  You and me have been a long time coming, princess.”

Clarke meant to respond but her stomach gave a loud growl that made Bellamy chuckle.  “Did you still want to walk to the pizza place?” she asked as she peered out the window.  The rain was coming down in sheets and showed no signs of letting up.  

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.  “I’ll be honest, I don’t really feel like leaving this bed.  Ever.  But if you’re hungry…”

“What do you have to eat here?  We could always make something.”

Bellamy looked a little sheepish.  “Not much, really.  Cereal, mostly.  I haven’t been home a lot this week.”

“Lucky Charms?” Clarke asked.

“You’re so predictable.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and she slapped his chest lightly.  

“So are you.  Come on.  Cereal for dinner.”  She rolled out of his bed and wriggled out of his arms, which led to some pouting by Bellamy.  Clarke shimmied into her underwear and crossed to his dresser to dig out a sweatshirt.

“Look at you.  You’d think you live here,” Bellamy said as he pulled his boxers back on.

“I did help you move in.  So it’s not weird that I know where you keep stuff,” Clarke pointed out, fluffing her hair out of the neck of his sweatshirt.  Bellamy pulled on the matching sweatpants and a ratty old t shirt that had seen better days.  She liked seeing him like this, she realized–rumpled and relaxed.  It was comfortable and familiar in all the right ways.

In the kitchen, Bellamy pulled some bowls out of a cupboard while Clarke rummaged through a cabinet for the Lucky Charms.  “There’s milk in the fridge,” he told her and she pulled the door open and paused.

“There’s milk in here,” she said curiously.

“I just said there was.”

“Yeah, but it’s  _milk_.  There’s soy milk and regular milk.”

“And?”

“You’re lactose intolerant, dummy.”  She pulled both cartons out and set them on the counter.  “And so’s Octavia.  So why did you buy both kinds?”  Bellamy seemed entirely too intent on selecting spoons from a drawer and she crossed her arms.  “You knew I’d stay over, didn’t you?” she accused.

“Hoped,” Bellamy admitted with a smile that sent her heart into a stutter step.  “I  _hoped_  you’d stay over, and I know you don’t really like soy milk.”  He crossed over to her in three strides and rested his hands on her waist.  “I told you.  You and me?  We’ve been a long time coming.”

Clarke ran her fingers through his already mussed hair.  “We have, haven’t we?”  She rolled up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, because he was right.

(Clarke didn’t make it home until Monday morning with barely enough time to change her clothes and rush off to class.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bleedtoloveher for the title.


End file.
